Talk:Shop (Deed Building)
Weapon price Anyone note that the weapon price sold in the shop is comparably higher than if you sold it yourself? Dataslycer 09:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :You mean the same item sold in a shop versus sold by your shop? Yeah, well, it's dependant on your shopkeeper's Charisma and Negotiation after all; I imagine it'll be difficult to raise a pet good enough to match an average shopkeeper's CHA and Negotiation. RCName 10:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Wearable equipment sold to npc vendors is supposed to take a 95% price reduction. Items sold by a player owned store don't receive that penalty. LordBucket 13:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Which would mean that equipments are the most ideal reason and items for player-owned stores.Dataslycer 20:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What about having two shops? I think it raises the shop "quality" faster, but you can only get the items and money from one of them. Anybody seen this? —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 16:45, April 11, 2010 :The guide explicitly says that you will only use one, but will need to pay maintenance twice. I seriously doubt it raises shop rank, or has any advantages. -- Qazmlpok 21:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) What sells fast and slow? Has anyone noticed that potions are the slowest items to sell. I have had several stacks of potions for months with not a single sale- lv 23 shop - shopkeeper 27char 17 neg. Could just be bad luck. Scrolls seem to sell slightly quicker. Wands moderately quickly, armor, weapons etc. sell fast. Corus Maximus 20:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : My obserfvations are that potions (and scrolls) that have negative effects don't sell. E.g. weakness, slow, curse. : JaggerK 06:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Shopkeepers I was wondering if it is beneficial to give shop keepers ores and take them to town occasionally so that they can train their potential? Corus Maximus 20:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not especially so for a shopkeeper. They certainly wouldn't lose anything from this (besides the gold), but it won't explicitly raise their shopkeeping potential. It'd probably be best to just leave them in the shop, potential be damned. -- Qazmlpok 21:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Data on effect from NEG and CHA Some new information from here: http://elona.squares.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=4746 CHA has no effect on sale value, only NEG. (Shop Rank wasn't tested for). Details in Xls form are available at the link from "Guest 2" CHA affects number of customers, NEG has no effect on that. (again, shop rank ignored for control). Source: Smelly Crab Forumla in short form is: Sale Value = ((((sqrt(NEG*200))Trunc) * (IV/500)) + (IV/50)) Trunc Where IV is the Item value (purchase price at 0 NEG), Trunc is Truncating off decimals. Shop Rank is believed to affect the (IV/50) part, but has not been tested for, yet. Also, max sell value of any item is: (NEG*250) + 5000 JaggerK 06:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : 'Max sell value' refers to how much a player can sell an item for directly in an NPC's shop. This limit does not exist, that I found, for a pet selling goods in a player's shop. 17:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC)Guest 2